GrowingPains!
by Kag-Inuss
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are both singer's, Married and filthy rich..What happens when they go on there honeymoon and return to tokyo with a pregant kagome? What will there fans think? How will this affect there family? And who is hojo?
1. Marriage & Reception

As kagome walks down the aisle with her father little tear drops of joy drips down her face. As she reaches to her husband to be the preacher starts the wedding.

( i've been to weddings but I only hear the last part so bare with me lol )

Inuyasha take this ring and repeat after me.

He took the ring and looked deep into her eyes. I be wed...

I be wed

kagome my life

kagome my life

soul, joy and peace until death do us part

soul, joy and peace until death do us part

He slipped on the ring...

Kagome take this ring and repeat after me.

She looked at his golden orbs with love. I be wed..

I be wed

Inuyasha my life

Inuyasha my life

soul, joy and peace until death do us part

soul, joy and peace until death do us part

She slipped the ring on his clawed finger

Inuyasha do you take Kagome Hurgashi to be your wife?

I do.

Kagome do you take Inuyasha Takaishi to be your husband?

I do.

Are there any objections?...No? ok then I pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride.

And with those words Inuyasha lifted her veal and dipped her into a long passionate loving kiss.

The music begun and he lifted her up bridaly style and walked down the aisle and to the limo which was heading to the reception.

I wonder if there going to get freaky on there honeymoon? Said a very perverted Miroku.

HANTIA! SLAP! Stupid Baka! Said a irritated Sango.

**-**At the reception-

Mhp... Inuyasha... Kagome moaned.

Is everything alright back there? Said screwdriver ( The driver )

Yes everything is fine screwdriver Said Inuyasha.

Kagome I think we should stop we don't want to spoil any fun for the honeymoon now do we?

She giggled No. So are we still doing the private jet and hawaii for our honeymoon? She asked.

Yup just you and me and that 5-story beach house. He chukled. Your almost my mate ya know. Just one big step to take until it's time.

She blushed 24 shades red. Yeah...i know.

The car came to a halt and the driver opened the limo door. Once inuyasha got out millions fans seem to scream with excitment. "Damn It" He muttered softly to himself. He escorted his soon-to-be-mate out of the limo and walked towards the main hall going into the reception.

Inuyasha?

Hmm?

Uh...not to be mean but what are our fans doing here?

I don't know but what I do know is that this has kikyo written all over it.

You smelled her scent outside?

Yup that stinky smell of tulips and sex. Blahhh.

Ah the two lovely married couple has finally arrived! There Father-in-laws said.

Oh hey you two we were wondering what was taking so long. Said sango.

Yeah I was getting worried that the car broke down because you two were getting too freaky. He said with one of his perverted smirks which as always ended up in a slap.

HENTAI! SLAP! Did kagome & sango as they stood there angry.

Ow! By the bride too? Damn i'm good. C'mon sango you know you love me. He said with the puppy eyes look he always gave her if he ever got slapped by her.

Yeah I know...now let's get you guys on the dance floor before we cut the cake! She yelled as everyone reported to the dance floor like they own it ( LoL ).

At first everyone was dirty dancing but then it all settled down with miroku being chased by an old woman and kagome dancing with her two fathers and her husband. But as always you have to cut the cake.

Ok now before we cut the cake let's just congragulate these two in there honor of there marriage. Said rin and her fiancé sesshomaru.

Applaud

Now it's time to cut the cake! Yelled shippo into the microphone.

As kagome cut the first piece she took her fork and ate the first piece and smashed the rest into inuyasha's face. He had cake in place's that were unforbbiden. He did the same thing except he kissed her at the end and everyone laughed and did a cheers to the newly weds.

TO THE AFTER PARTY! Said Inuyasha. Everyone nearly jumped in there cars and headed to Kagome's and Inuyasha's 5-story Mansion.

**please excuse all grammer erros my spell check isn't working currnetly right now. anyways plz review this is my first ff on fancition on please go easy on me if ya don't like it. Oh and just for some early excitment... Yes there's going to be a lemon and a bunch of humor and drama loooool so give me 5 reviews and i'll continue to wirte. See ya then...**


	2. After Party

**HELLO FANFICTION READER'S I'M SORTTA ON A WRITERS BLOCK AND DON'T KNOW WHAT TO WRITE AFTER THIS CHAPTER SO PLEASE REVIEW ON WHAT YOU THINK AND ANY SUGGESTINS TO ADD TO THE STORY THANK YOU!**

I don't own inuyasha but i soon will so wacth out!

-After Party-

It was 12 mid-night and everyone still was either drunk,chatting or dancing dirty there asses off.

Kagome you really know how to back da ass up. Said a very lightly drunk Miroku.

Well miroku if i wasn't married i would back my as up on you. Said a highly drunk kagome.

As the music blasted threw the mansion walls police had to come twice because of the complaing nehibors next door but inuyasha took care of them prompt.

Yo yash! Get me another beer ova here! Said hojo screwing some girl in the back.

Hojo take that shit some were else this is not a club.

But she's sexy...

Yeah in your own house. Now stop that shit or get out. As he said that he threw another beer at him.

Babe? Are you sober? He asked worried this party was a little to much for her to handle.

Of (hiccup) i'm sober dog i'm toall- (hiccup) toally dog man i'm so sober i can cout to 5 see lis- (hiccup)

uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh 67,1,32,0,0,0,... uhhhhhhhhhhhh-

That it you've had enough for one night. He chukeld and told everyone the party was over and to ocme back anytime. He waved to all of the people they invited and that came un-invited that they knew and carried kagome upstairs and too bed for he knew she would have a hangover in the morning. As he wacthed her breathe in and out he saw why he loved this woman so... She was his strength and life. This beautiful angel right her is what kept him going every wakeing moment of the day. As she layed on his bare naked chest he thought about the future to come with his wife and almost mate.

_Inuyasha's thoughts:_

_Kagome my mate... Pups? I wonder..._

_Kagome my love... Hmmmmm if i were to have a girl?... Kanomey_

_If a boy i hope. Inuyasha II or Jr.? Hmmmmmmmmmmm Pups just the thought of it makes me smile._

Inuyasha's POV

Yup it was morning all right and what better way to start your morning with your newly wed wife pukeing all over your shirt right in the middle of masterbuteing. How erotic. As i held her hair for the 20th time of the day over the toilet she puked oh and let's not stop there. She puked on me she puked on the bed even on the floor and yes in the shower and don't forget our new bought camera. Yup that was a good way to start out your morning. As she finshed pukeing for the day i took a shower wondering about my thoughts of her when all of a sudden i heard the doorbell ring and surley not worrying about it. Maybe that butler and maid wasn't a waste of money eh? As i finshed with my shower i got out and wrapped my towel around my waist and started to brush my fangs and brush my hair. When i finshed that i headed tworads the walk in closet and i took out a dark blue muscle shirt with a big paw print on it saying the logo "Sexy Beast" on the front and "Innocent Puppy" on the back in big bold black letters along with my light brown cargo pants and white tennis shoes. I ran downstairs to see my lovley waiting for me at the front door for we planned on going shopping for the honeymoon a week ago.

Kagome's POV

As i saw Inuyasha race down the steps tworads me i saw a big grin come across his face and a big kiss heading my way. Man i was the luckiest girl to be married to a famous singer who was sweet, kind, hot, sexy, bulit, strong, nice weight and full of wild sexual ideas. Yup he was my man and i was his woman and i couldn't wait for the first time. My mind is full of naughty thoughts of me and him spending a blissful night together.

Kagome... Earth to kagome?... Said a very confused hanyou.

Oh i'm sorry i was in deep thought. I said trying not ot sttuder.

Oh ok well come on. He said pulling my arm ever so gently and leading me to the limo.

So were first? Shopping for clothes, personal items, gadgets, electronics, toys, etc. I said waiting for a reply for a very confused look hanyou. I always thought he looked cuite when he was confused. I giggled. He even look more confused.

Uhhhhhh? Clothes.

Ok i know the perfect place were no one will reconize us. Screwdriver?

Yes Ms.Takaishi?

Takes us to "Fun In The Sun".

Yes Ms.Takaishi.

As we reached there in silence he got out and took my hand singaling if i need help. I got out as screwdriver closed the door behind us and inuyasha's arm around my waist pulling me close singaling other demons or humans to stay away even though there not fully mated yet.

Change in POV

_Kouga would you hush your going to blow our cover. Said a irrated kikyo._

_What!? Were hideing in a damn bush for godsakes i think we've already runined it for ourselves and plus inuyasha is going to smell us out wench._

_No remeber the fromula we drunk earlier?_

_Yeah so?_

_You stupid baka i told you ti hides our scents now come on there just about to enter the store._

_He just "Hmphed" and followed kikyo into the store._

_Kikyo thoughts:_

_He will regreat leaving me for that stupid hoe all those years ago. Not just him but she will pay too for stealing him away from me. Stupid baka i'll teach that inu-bastard to leave Kikyo inueky! She yelled dangerously in her head._

Change in POV

How do i look Yashie?

Hmmmmm...i'd say sexy. He smirked.

You don't think it show to much? She said worried.

Nope not at all and i dare any demon or human male to look at my mate if they do i'll tear there eyes out and feed it to the dogs. He said the middle and last part ot himself because if he said anything like that he'd know kagome would sit him to hell saying something so evil. Stupid rosary beeds she got from mother yesterday as a wedding present.

Flashback

_Kagome this is a special wedding present that for you and inuyasha but mostly for you._

_This is a rosary neckalce and three to five other mintuare ones as brcalets for you young ones._

_What does it do mama? She said to her mother-in-law inuzaio_

_Well let's say you and inuyasha get into a argument then put the rosary beeds ( neckalce ) around his neck and simply say the word "Sit" that wiil teach him to say anything rude or you can simply use it to get back at him or punish him. She smirked. "Try it on him now"._

_Kagome walked over to inuyasha and ask him a question._

_Inuyasha?_

_Yes kagome? He said looking at the very nice nekalce she held in her hand._

_This is a wedding present from my mother-in-law to the both of us but it mostly for you._

_Really? He chukled as kagome put the beeds ( nekalce ) around his neck._

_-2 hours later-_

_It was getting late and everyone was either chatting congragulateing the newly weds or dancing. But unfortantly inuyasha got into a very pissed mood right before they left for the after party._

_Inuyasha? Said a little boy behind him tugging at his tuxedo._

_Hmmm? Hello squirt what's your name? He said giveing the little twerp a pat on the head._

_My name is Shippo and i'm fowur wes owld and i can't wait till you mate with kagome so then i can have a playmate and marry her one day._

_That got inuyasha really pissed to know if he had a girl with kagome that he wouldn't even be firt in line to touch his daughter even if he was the last man on earth. He almost forgot he was at his reception and that this liitle cousin-in-law of his was only four years old so he nearly punched him in the head leaving a huge bump ( That if you wacth then show you know what i'm talking about ) on the top of his head and as soon as he did it he ran to kagome._

_Kagome! Kagome! Inuyasha hit me! Waaaaaaaaaaaaa! Shippo said in tears._

_Then she knew it was time to use the rosary beeds ( Necklace ) on inuyasha._

_Oh inuyasha..._

_Feh'. Was his reply until he heard the word and fle the pain._

_" SIT BOY ! " " THUD! " inuyasha went as there parents and familt members laughed._

_That should teach ya! Said a sad shippo. ( poor shippo :( )_

_End of flashback _

Yeah shippo was right that sure would teach me the next time i say or do something stupid like that.

Ok so how about this one? She sai flashing her body before him.

His jaw dropped 6ft under as his eyes nearly popped out his head. She was wearing a pink bikini with macthing sunglassess and her long wavy hair to her waist. Man was she working the bikini or what?

He was nearly drooling when she came out.

Um inuyasha there's people around stop drooling. She said with uncontroable giggleing.

She just walked back into the dressing room while he went ot the restroom to take care of his drooling at the episode that just accured.

Change in POV

C'mon kouga now's our chance. She tried getting his attention if he didn't stop stareing at were kagome was just last standing. So she did what any woman would slapped him out of his trance kagome had put on him with that mezmorizeing bikini.

Hey what the hell was that for? I can't help that she's as sexy as everyone says back at headquaters.

Whatever let's just- Damn! He's back. Thanks alot fool we missed our chance of getting kagome.

Yeah yeah remeber if we didn't get too get her now we agreed on getting them both on there honeymoon bicth.

Oh yea. Hehe go figure.

Shut up and come on he might be a half-demon but he's as strong as a demon. Turst me i've fought him before on many occasions. Now let's get back to headquaters before naraku tries to kill us again.

Change in POV

As kagome grabbed all her clothes and payed for them with inuyasha platinum credit card she ran to the door were her husband stood and left.

-8 hours alter-

They came home with over 100 bags full of stuff and man was she happy.

Damn i never knew you love ot shop that much kagome.

Hmp i'll shop before and after i drop.

They both started to laugh as they walked up the flight of stairs to the master bedroom. Once they got

there they sat the beds in kagome's walk-in-closet and closed it up for the night as the jumped into bed

wrapped up in each other in a cuddleing postion that is until they heard baning coming from the guest house out back.

Inuyasha's POV

As i told kagome to sleep and to not worry about the noise and that i will take care of it i slowly got out of bed and jumped out of the window and into the bakyard making sure to close the window behind me not ot make kagome sick or cold. As the bangs gotl ouder i started to her moans and groans coming from inside the guestroom then it dawned on me the maid and butler got drunk again or maybe having

one of there so called moments. As i groaned and icked about what i was going to see next i nearly puked before un-locking the guest house door.

Ok you two old hags stop all this romping and shut this love triangle down and go to sleep.

Me and my wife can't sleep because of you and if she's awake when i get back to the master bedroom your asses are mine you got that!? What seemed to be two old very old demons that still looked young having sex on the king sized bed nodded there heads in fear and immeadtly at the speed of light got dressed and immedatly fell asleep. Blah hoping not to see another site like that ever again i slowly close the door behind me and ran back up to my bedroom window when i realized it was locked i paniced knowing kagome she'll proably wake up in the middle of the night wanting to use the bathroom but not aware that i'm not there. I couldn't take that chance so i lightly banged on the window hoping it would open and what look like to seem forever until i saw a little hook that kept the window locked and i hit myself on the forehead for being so stupid of no noticeing that before but once again my actoins got the best of me and i fell on my back onto the hard cold ground. As i moaned in pain i slowly got up and jumped twoard the window but only this time head first and as again i end up hitting the earth but before that happened i hit a tree then i hit the ground only this time groan first so i did what any demon or hayou would. Come to my senses and open the window leap inside close the window go to bed and remind self to get that fixed after honeymoon. Then i drifted into a light sleep.

**HEY YOU GUYS! O.o SO WACTHYA THINK ABOUT IT SO FAR? YA LIKE? HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS ON WHAT I SHOULD WIRTE NEXT? pLEASES REVIEW I REALLY WANNA HEAR WHAT YOU GUYS THINK ABOUT MY WRITTINGS SO FAR AND SORRY FOR BRINGING THE CHAPTERS SO LATE IT'S MY FUCKING COMPUTER I NEARLY ALMOST THREW IT OUT THE WINDOW IF IT WASN'T FOR MY BOYFRIEND HOLDING ME FROM ATTACKING THE COMPUTER LOL AND SADLY HE'S MOVING AFTER THE SEMISTER IS OVER LIKE SEP 19 I'M SO PISSED AND I'M GONNA MISS HIM ; SO ANYWAYS BACK ON TRACK PLEASE LIKE REVIEW! SEE YA TILL THEN!**


	3. Flashbacks Of Hatred

Thank You! So Much To Inuyasha45985 My first Reviwer Of Growing-Pains! I Feel So Apperchiated -Tears of joy and shirt get's all soaky as kagome sesshomaru passes me a hanky and i blow tons of snot in it as i throw it back to him and he nearly grossed out- Phhhhhhmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm! -blows nose- I'm so thankful oh thank you so much and prepare to laugh your friggin head off because i'm known for be the funneiest girl in the whole god damn unniverse lol just to tell you if you bust a gut don't come crying to me. lol thanks alot and too all my other reviwers who also enjoyed the first two chapters. -Blows kisses- Here comes some funny shit:

-At Acadmy Awards-

Amber: -blows nose- Sniff i would like to th-

Michale Jakson: Wehhhhhhhhheeeee!

Amber: Yes i would like to th-

Kagome: You Go girl!

Amber: I would like to th-

Sesshomaru: Keep at it sexy!

Amber: I would like t-

Miroku: -Whistles- Sexy Mama!

Amber: "..."... I would lik-

Sango: BONG! HANTIA! YOUR MARRIED YOU IDIOT!

Amber -gets irrateted or however you spell it- I WOU-

Sesshomaru/Inuyasha: -Winks-/ ON WITH IT!

Amber: WOULD YA SHUT UP YOU M AND YOU A KISS YOUR M M I SAID HELLO AND B IF YO A AND S I WOUL- NO KISS MY M #!$!!#!$#-

HEY HEY I DIND'T GET TO WRITE MY D SPEECH PUT ME DOWN G I"l-

Sponsers: This show was brought to by burger king "Have It Your Way" ( A little jingle goes on )

So Tell Me Am I Funny Or What Eh? Anywho's Let Get On With Our Little Story Shall We?...

Ch.3 Flashback Of Hatred

Inuyasha's Flasbacks Part 1 Of Dream

As inuyasha was coming back from the mall he got into his car thinking about how he was going to tease kikyo tonight on there 12 month anniversary of there relationship (A/N: No there not married there boyfreind and girlfreind so don't have a heart attack lol. ) . And yes he was fully aroused when he reached his Mansion. Once he got inside he heard music upstairs coming from the bedroom since the master bedroom is were he would sleep with a mate not a lover. So his thoughts were maybe she was getting all sexy for him and the thought of that got him even more aroused but boy was he wrong.

He put the toys of XXX on the couch while he had got a silver titanium bucket and filled it with ice and roses as he put the champaine bottle into the ice and grabbed two wine glasses and walked upstairs and opened his bathroom door wich was ten doors down from the bedroom. He got undressed and all he had on was his boxers. He got out of the bathroom and almost forgot to get the toys but he was so aroused he didn't feel like going back downstairs so he just walked to the bedroom. He would have ran if the uncomfotable lump wasn't getting extremly hard in his pants. As he got closer to the bedroom door that when it hit him he started to smell the wonderful smell coming from the bedroom door but soon relized it was a climax wich could only mean one thing... (A/N: For those who don't know what a climax is here's my definition of it. Climax: It's during sex or masterbuteing when a male have cum coming from the penius. There i said it. -Blusshess- ) Fuck the lump in his pants he ran to the bedroom door but it was locked then he heard the scream and started to hear faint moans. because of the loud music he could hardly hear if a male or female was moaning but then he heard it.

KOUGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! FUCK ME! FUCK ME!

Kikyo... He moaned over and over and over to her wich was making her tighter in between her legs. He started to ram her and gushes of cum rushed out her pussy as he ramed her even harder

into her delicate soaking pussy.

KOUGAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Who's Your Daddy Bicth? He said going further into her almost hitting her g-spot.

Yo...OHHHHHHHHHH GOD OH GOD OH GOD...YOUR MY DADDY!

SAY MY NAME! SAY IT BICTH!

KOUGA! KOUGA!...(Screams)

Inuyasha had enough he busted the door down and fell to his knees as his head was down and his hair coverd his handsome features.

( Gasp! ) Inuyasha! Said a shocked kikyo.

Hmp. The half-breed mutt back eh? Said a irrated kouga.

All of a sudden a gust of wind busted threw the windows knocking kikyo onto the floor with her naked shameful self. She tryed getting up but some how kouga was still in here and then rembering that when you get fucked or humped by a kanine or in this case wolf ( still related wolf or dog w/v lol ) then you have to wait till his memeber ( Dick ) goes back to it's normal size before he is able to pull it out of his mate or lover ( whatever ) . Then kouga relized he didn't no longer smell a half-breed but a Demon.

**Get Out! He said in his denomic voice.**

**Kouga almost wet himself when he heard his new demon like voice. Kikyo was shivering in fear of inuyasha's demon side of him. She would have nearly wet herself if kouga's memeber wasn't still inside of her. Once she heard inuyasha growl she was trembleing in fear.**

**( Growls ) Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr Kikyo you little whore ( The gust of wind goes away ) How dare you cheat on me for the third time when you promised me you'd never do it again ( He slowly rises up face to face with kouga and kikyo ) I thought you loved me? That what you told me. Now if you can't have love for me then i bet you damn well you can't have it for anyone else. Now Pack your shit and go you filthy lieing deciveing bicth... and to think i was going to give you my name. Guess i was wrong. GET OUT!**

As though she felt so hurt she litterly felt her heart tore to peices. She knew it wasn't just her but it was also the thoughts of that other singing bicth he loves so much...as she clamis to be kagome.

** Singing Ture Words Dream Part 2 **

Inuyasha your on in five. Said his brother/manger from across the stage setting up the music.

As inuyasha thinks about what occured three weeks ago with kikyo he seems not to take his mind off her. He was deppressed and needed a couple drinks but he had a concert to peform and since he dosen't have a lover fans always come first.

**HERE HE COMES! THE ONE! THE ONLY! INUYASHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! **Said the producer that was helping inuyasha with his concert well he helps at all his concerts put it that way looooooooool.

Yo Yo Yo what's up my fans? Inuyasha screamed into the mike.

( Feminone voices scream and chant his name while other faint at his sexy voice )

Now we have a great concert tonight. To all the ladies and men out there who been having promblems with there relationship this song is for you... Ya Ready? He yelled into the mike.

( They Screamed)

Nah i don't think they read miro wat you think?

Nope they ain't ready at all.. LET ME HEAR YOU SCRRRRREEEEEAAMMMMM!

( Screams even louder if it was even possible )

That what i'm talking bout let's go! Said miroku as the music begun

Music begins

" Ice Box "

Fussin' and fightin', we back at it again

I know that, it's my fault, but you don't understand (no)

I got memories, this is crazy

You ain't nothing like the girl I used to know

Good with ma, good with pa, cool with all my niggas

I should try, truth is I wanna let u in, but no

Damn these memories, and it's crazy

You ain't nothing like the girl I used to know

Bridge

Girl I really wanna work this out, cause I'm tired of fightin'

And I really hope you still want me the way I want you

I said I really wanna work this out, damn girl I'm tryin'

It's no excuse, no excuse

But I got this

Inuyasha&Miroku

I got this icebox where my heart used to be (but I got this)

I got this icebox where my heart used to be (said I got this)

I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold

I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold

Why can't I get it right, just can't let it go

I opened up, she let me down, I won't feel that no more

I got memories, this is crazy

She ain't nothing like the girl I used to know

I don't mean to take it out on you baby but I can't help it

'Cause my heart is in the same ol' condition that baby left it

And I, I apologize, for makin' you cry

Look me in my eye and promise you won't do me the same

Bridge/Miroku

Girl I really wanna work this out, 'cause I'm tired of fightin'

And I really hope you still want me the way I want you

I said I really wanna work this out, damn girl I'm tryin'

It's no excuse, no excuse

But I got this

Inuyasha&Miroku X2

I got this icebox where my heart used to be (but I got this)

I got this icebox where my heart used to be (said I got this)

I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold

I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold

Miroku

Don't wanna be stuck up in this cold cold world ('cause I don't wanna be) 2x

Don't wanna mess this up better keep your eye on me girl 6x

Bridge Inuyasha alone

Girl I really wanna work this out, cause I'm tired of fightin'

And I really hope you still want me the way I want you

I said I really wanna work this out, damn girl I'm tryin'

It's no excuse, no excuse

But I got this

Inuyasha&Miroku 2x

I got this icebox where my heart used to be (but I got this)

I got this icebox where my heart used to be (said I got this)

I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold

I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold

Music Fades Out

( Crowd goes wild )

INU-YA-SHA MI-RO! INU-YA-SHA MI-RO!

There mostly here for you man. Said miroku whispering to him.

Well yeah but i got to give you daps you did great. He whispred back.

Thanks but i think after this concert you need a couple of beers and some sleep eh?

Yeah thanks for all your help but i got the next one. Um... Sesshomaru has your ride parked outside already if your ready to go miro...

No i'm staying here with ya till it's over so we can have mans night out...

-10 min later-

Ok whoever enjoyed the song let me hear you scrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr-e-aaaaaaaaaaaaam!

( **Crowd screams for Inuyasha** )

That what i'm talking about. Now instead of thinking our past let's start getting KRUNK!

**Everything starts to turn white and fuzzy**

**As Hot As Hell Fire Dream Part3**

Inuyasha we would like you to meet someone... Said Sesshomaru and Miroku.

When his cousin and brother opened the door he nearly had a heart attack. Damn was she fine as hell.

All she did was have to blink and her lashes would send me into the sea of her beautiful brown eyes.

( Score! Screamed Miroku and Sesshomaru's in there mind. )

Hi my name is Kagome Hurgashi. Please to meet you Mr.Takaishi or shall i say Inu...Yasha?

Her voice nearly blew me away. I fainted at the sound of her voice. She nearly giggeld before helping me up. I chukled at her presence before me, before i said anything back.

( Gulped ) Hello kagome i guess you already know me as Inuyasha singer and i've heard many of your songs, Um please tell me what has my brother and cousin put you up too to get you here? He said cocking a eyebrow and folding his arms looking at her fine ass body got Him in a trance that he couldn't help but feel love at first sight.

She giggeld. What a girl can't come to one of the most top singers and tokyo wich apperantly seems to be her favorite one? Hmmmm Inu..Yasha? Just because i'm a sexy singer dosen't mean a fine singer as yourself can't come vist me once in a while. She winked at him almost walking away till he grabbed her wrist ever so gently pulling her very close to himself.

Miroku and Sesshomaru were nearly in the corner of inuyasha's living room wacthing the two flirt in a very bussiness like way eating popcorn like it was a porn star movie. ( Imao! Imao! Imao! )

Hmmm well i guess not. Say how did you get pass security? He asked curious.

The same way i'm making you aroused in those geans of yours. She blusshed and giggeld at the same time while looking deep into his brownish goldish orbs of sunshine of his.

He nearly blinked in amazement. She was deffintly his type...but wait a mintue didn't he just met the girl? Hmmmmm i guess that what " Love at first sight " means.

Miroku and Sesshomru mouths dropped. But of course they were all thinking one thing. " Go figure "

Errrr kagome don't you have a concert tonight? He said shifting his legs slightly. ( Man was she good )

Yes, actually i do. would you care to join me? She said pulling her long flowy hair out of her eyes.

I would love too and so would my cousin and his semi-girlfreind along with my brothers girlfreind wouldn't they? He said giving them a death glare.

They nodded and agreeded.

Then it settle wi-

Inuyasha wakes up in a cold sweat

Inuyasha's POV

As i woke up out of a cold a sweat i felt and heard my heart raceing as i had a most painful headeache.

My body ached and so did my muscles man was i feeling horrible. As i heard kagome moan in irratetion i almost forgot she was laying on me that i had accidenly hit her on the head when i woke up.

In...inuyasha what's up? ( Moans ) Is everything ok? You jerked out your sleep like you were in a nightmare or something. Are you ok? She asked in a gorgey, sleepy, horse voice.

Yeah yeah i'm fine i had a really bad nightmare that all go back to sleep babe. I said laying kagome back on my bare naked chest.

( moans in comfort ) ok. She said laying her head back to sleep.

As she falls into a deep sleep once again i start to think about my dream that just occured. All...all of it was on

my horrible past with my last relationshp and the begining of my new one. All of it...it seemed so real as if it was happeing to me all over again. As if it was reminding me of someone...Kikyo.


	4. Help & Changes

OK HELLO MY FF READERS! AS YOU ALL KNOW I'M DRINKING KOOL-AID ONCE AGAIN AND I'M FUCKING HYPER AND YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS... HUMORS SHIT! YAY HUMORS SHIT YAY I KNOW YOU LOV ME AND MY HUMOR YES YES I- WHOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -FALL OUT COMPUTER CHAIR-

Amber: "..." I'm ok!

Inuyasha: Kagommmeeee! -Fucks her rapidly-

Kagome: INUYASHAAAA! -Moans- YES! YES! YES!

Sess, Rin, Amber: O.o

Amber: OK YOU TWO IT BEEN THREE NO FOUR FUCKING DAYS! TAKE THAT SHIT SOMEWERE ELSE BEFORE I DO IT FOR YOU!

Sess: She does have a point.

Rin: I couldn't agree more.

Sess: -Bust down door and throws inuyasha out the house- Bye little brother -Smirks evily-

Kagome: O.O

Rin: Hmmm that was harsh but right anyways shouldn't we start the story amber?

Amber: hehe oh yeah i forgot hehe ok well before we start these are the people i will like to thank for all the reviews they sent me!

Hall Of Fame Reviews:

First i would just like to thank my very first reviewer Inuyasha45895. Thank you so much and oh just before i forget you might want the perimedics at your house when you read the rest of Growing-Pains!

Because if you don't your gut going to bust because of your uncontorable laughing YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL JK. Enjoy, Thanks And Keep Reviewing!

Now for my second reviewer addictedtoinuyasha for growing pains nearly killed themself into a laughing coma reading it yes yes i know " Funny Me Funny Me " But anywho's once i finsh this story there going to be a sequal so wacth out and read on thank you so much addictedtoinuyasha and please enjoy and keep reviewing!

Yes ok so i put up a new story and yes it was my frist ff i ever made but hey who's complaing not this reviwer. I thank you so much " fg " I hope to get more reviwers from you and yes enjoy!

Oh and just so you guy won't get confused i was wondering when you put the reviews could you put your gender in so i won't insult you by calling you them or it so please put your gender in your reviews and thank you! Kepp Reviewing ( A/N: Kepp not a Type-O TY! )

ON WITH THY STORY! ONWARD!

Ch.4 Help & Changes

As kagome slowly begun to awake she opened her eyes to see two golden brown orbs looking outside on the balcony across from the back window of the master bedroom looking onto the morning sky and breeze. He banged the rail that stood up in front of the balcony to put out most of his fustration on whatever was on his mind. His claws started to grow longer and so did his hair she didn't see his eyes because that when he fully turned his back toward her. She rubbed her eyes and slowly crept out of bed not making a sound. She slowly walked into the bathroom to take her morning shower. As inuyasha heard the shower knob turn on and heard the water drizzle onto the soft bottom of the shower he knew kagome was awake and tryed not to make a sound but he heard it anyway and just ignored it. He slowly raised from his position and headed towards were she was at but instead being dressed he went in there butt naked with nothing but a seductive grin on his Mischevious face. As he slowly got to the shower he opened the door and saw kagome's eyes closed humming a tune not even knowing he was in the shower with her until she felt two strong hands wrap around her waist and she epped and jumped a little bit by accident rubbing her ass on his cock.

He chukled. Naughty girl. He said softly as he whispered it into her ear and slowly started to kiss her soft beautiful neck. And with his long sharp fangs courted her while she moaned in pleasure. As he heard that satisfying moan come out of her he got a bit aroused and was about to slip his cock into her ass but he heard a knock at the balcony window which he often knew who it was if there was a knock at the balcony's window.

Damn. He muttered to himself. He slowly took his grip off of kagome an heard an immediate moan of displeasure so I immediately gave her a satisfying kiss on the neck making her very aroused and making her moan loud and slight moans of his name as the banging got louder.

Dad would you stop i'm coming! He said yelling from in the shower. As he got out he wrapped a towel around his waist and headed towards the balcony's sliding door/window.

Hey son do you know what day it is? He said in excitement leaping into the room.

Yes yes old man I know what today is. My honeymoon with my half-mate and yes I gave her the court mark to make her smell like my mate so other demon males and human males would stay off till I mate with her and yes yes I know blah blah blah blah dad I got this taught to me when I was 13 I don't need to go over it again. So please would you go because were very busy and she's in the shower and I know you do not want to see your daughter-in-law naked.

-Sighs- Well your brother mother and cousin wanted to congragulate you again on you and your mate.

I'm very proud of you son just don't fuck her to hard ok?

But dad I know how my mate wants it when we mate ok? Heck i already know how she likes it. So please dad stop treating me like i'm a pup or Teen-P okkkkkkk? I'm not a pup anymore.

Ah but your still my pup. He said giving him a hug.

Dadddddddddd...Dad let go. Dadddddddddddddddddd. They both chukled.

The limo will be coming in 2 hours so be ready and the jet is already parked at the Takaishi hang so no worries everything is setup as you planned it puppy. He said teasing him with the nick name he use to call him when inuyasha was just a pup or as he puts it puppy. ( Awwwwww lol )

Great just how i excepted it to be don't want anything out of place.

Alright you go on now sounds like your mate is heading out of the shower you better get dressed before she does not unless you want to waste time.

Ok dad i'll see ya. Ok bye pup. And with that inutashio jumped from the blacony and jumping into his limo parked outside infront of the mansion.

As his eyes followed his father's movements he then turned around and got aroused automaticaly. His kagome was there drying her hair as she stood with nothing on. He looked her up and down trying to control himself but couldn't. At first she didn't notice him until he came up behind her and gave her a hard squezze to the ass making her moan in so many diffrent ways.

Kagome POV

As i moaned in pleasure i knew who it was behind me. Suddenly when he relized his grasp i turned around to see nothig but a towel aroud his waist and boy was i dissoppointed. He pulled me into his embrace and slowly and passionatly kissed my neck. Thus reminding myself how we have't mated yet and how much i could see that he yaruned for me. Today was the day we would be taking the private jet to hawaii. I slowly rose off of him and turned around only to be tapped on the ass i epped and cotinued to walk tworads my walk-in-closet to perpare to put my clothes on.

Inuyasha's POV

As i saw her walk away i couldn't resit but to tap that ass of hers. Oh how i yurend to be inside of her and just to ram her as hard as i please but a promise is a promise not to mate till we get to our beach house in hawaii. Damn...but a promise is a promise. As i walked away to my walk-in-closet i prepared to put on my clothes as i waited for kagome to finish. Woman...

Change in POV

Akira you know our little baby kagome hasn't fully mated yet. Said Ms.H in the kicthen of the shrine.

Yes kagies i know... but the soon will i have a very strong feeling about getting pups earlier then we excpect. Akira chukled. It was a good thing we got sess and miro to push them together so long ago or none of this would have ever happened plus when he smelt her he got all four scents inddicating that that was his mate... but if inuyasha dosen't mate soon with kagome he is going to die. He said in worry.

Oh don't worry he will. She said passing him a plate of ramen.

( Funny moment )

Akira: RAMEN!

Ramen: NODDELS!

Noddles: -Crys-

( I just had to put that in there lol )

Ah ramen smells good. Thank you Kaggie.

Old nick names eh? ok Woof Woof.

Heeeeeeeeeeeey. They both chukled.

Change in POV

You fools how could you make inuyasha and kagome escape your grip? Said a furious naraku.

Well ya see what happen was-

I don't want to her shit from you kouga neither more you kikyo. Now there suppose to be going on ther honeymoon today on a private jet going to hawaii. Follow them. I don't care how but just do it. If you screw up there we only have one more chance of killing or bringing them down...

What is it naraku? Said kikyo and kouga.

There pups.

That's curel... That's evil...That's Genius. ( Muhahhahahahhahahahahahahahah )

( Don't worry a lemon will be coming up soon so don't fret ) ( Muhahahhahahahahahahahah )

Change POV

Miroku? Said a very serious sango.

Yes my love? He said in a lovingly tone sitting on the couch wacthing a movie with her.

What if were to have children?

Well we've tried to get a child but all hopes are running thin. I mean think about last winter on our honeymoon i really ramed you i mean seriously ramed you and i had no doubt in mind that you would be pregant with our child. She blusshed.

Flashback

MIYOKU! YES! YES! YES! ( Moanssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ) MIROKU!

Sango... Oh sango i never knew you were the wild type. SANGO! As miroku rammed into her the bed shook sango was tighter than ever and miroku felt a huge climax coming on.

Oh god here it comes. As his climax came on millions of sprems enterd into sango's opening.

End Of Flashback

Hmmm well maybe not all hope are threwly gone. She said shutting off the dvd player and slowly walking up stairs into the huge bedroom. He followed her in hopes of trying to figure out what she was doing. Then it hit him. Hmmmm a lil time with the sex machine... eh sango?

She nearly stop dead in her track once she felt two strong arms wrap around her wasit and soft kises bounceing off her neck. She almost melted if he hadn't said the two dreeded words that spoiled the whole entire moment.

_I can't..._ He whisperd into her delicate ear.

Why not? She said sad and pitful. ( Very unlike sango. ) ( Who are you and what have you done with the angry crazed sango we all know and love LooooooooooooooooooooooL )

_Do you know what today is sssssssssannnnnnnnnnnngoooooooooooooo..._ He said in his sexy singing voice almost killed her in pleasure. She had shivers sent down her back and a slight moans released from her lips and the buck of her hips. No man like miroku has ever made her feel this way.

No... She said confuesd.

_Gottta got- gotta hellllllllllllppppppppp our freindsssssssssssssss... Honeyyyyyyyy Mooooonn._

Awwww today's the day? But didn't they just get married two what three days ago? She said irrated.

Yeah but you know our fellow buds Inuyasha and Kagome they still haven't did it yet. Ya know mated.

That's not good if he dosen't mate with his ture mate ( Kagome ) soon he is going to die...

Yes we all know all except for kagome... Now do you want to come or stay? I'll only be assiting for about an hour helping them pack sango. Then we could come back to our place and have a day full of moans and groans. Now... how's that sound? He said licking her colarbone up to her lips.

Perfect. She said giving him back one long kiss.

Change POV

Sess... SESSSSSS! OH GOD STOP TEASEING ME! Rin screamed trying to release her body from this pleasurable feeling he was giving her.

Rin... i know you want to feel me inside of you but...We haven't got married yet were engaged so i thought i might give you a taste of what's going to be coming in the not-so-far future. He said as he fingerd her and heard her moan his name as her hips bucked up and down of the motion his finger was going inside of her. He could smell the aroused smell pouring out of her like a river. He wanted to lick her clean if he didn't hear footsteps coming up the stairs heading tworads the room that they were now in. He slowly relaesed his finger from out of her opening and licked his finger clean as he told rin to stay in that position. As she nodded with his demon speed he slowly open the door and closed it slightly behind him not making a sound as leaned against the door waiting for an fimilar smell to approach him. Once he saw the male figure he immedatly looked away in irrataion.

Yo Sees what's- ( Sniff ) Did i come at a bad time? Freind? ( Gasp! Sees has a freind? )

No. He said looking at his best freind since diaper days. What are you doing here? He said folding his arms in a indian like postion.

To see you and your aroused fiance. He said dreading what he just said expecting a hit but no sign of attack hit his nose for all he know this was not like sesshomaru.

"..."

So...

Go into the kicthen and wait. He said opening the door and closeing it behind him.

Shippo followed his orders and went downstairs.

Rin... come here. He said lovingly. ( He's just full of surprises today isn't he? )

She got up not caring of letting him see her naked body and recived a passionate kiss when she came face to face with her fiance. Once he finshed kissing her he fingerd her once more but this time with three fingers instead of one as she moaned in pleasure. He then threw her softly against the wall and licking her opening until she was clean completly. She groaned his name out as he kissed her neck passinatly wanting to tease her more not forgeting the vistor in the kicthen downstairs. He looked up at her into her eyes telling her what to do. For the only one who could read his deep emotin was her. She nodded and did what she was told to do.

**MEANWHILE...**

Shippo was downstairs tapping ont he table waiting for his freind to come downstairs along with his fiance that's till he noticed a bag on the coffe table. At first he knew if he touched any of sesshomaru's stuff freinds or not his ass was his and that he would surely would get hit then but curiosty got the best of him. He slowly got up and looked in the bag and he was amazed at what was in there. He nearly closed it back but had a hard time doing so and his heart beagn to race at a fast rate and as he already knows sesshomaru had heard it before he did and he knew he was in trouble. At first he tried closing it but end up ripping it so he went to go get some tape but that made it worst he had ripped it even more but then he tried staples and end up stapleing his own finger to the bag but he didn't feel it for he was a youaki ( Youkai: A demon, Inu-Youaki: Dog demon don't know the one for wolf demon lol ). Then he tried hot glue he end up burning his skin and hair so he did what youkai's did best. He just zipped and then took the staple out of his hand wich eventualy healed along with his air growing back to it long length and then he put it back like nothing happend but how was he suppose to explain the blood, glue, and fire on the stove he put out 3 min ago? ( Man does he cause trouble or what? lol ) Then he heard what he dreaded the most sesshomaru and his fiance coming down the steps. Man was he scared and yes sesshomaru smelt it all. Sweat and fear what a icky combination. As sesshomaru already knew what happened he just dropped it till after the little chat they were about to have.

Ahem. Rin this is my... Best Freind Shippo D. Gusto. He said dreading the words that were coming out of his mouth. He has never told anybody he had a freind. ( Hard to blelive eh? ) Rin was nearly shocked by the news he was giving her but responed quickly before she looked like a fool.

Hi. I'm Rin a pleasure to meet you shippo. She said shaking his hand.

The pleasure is all mine rin... My my Sess you've done good my freind. He said shaking rin's hand.

He nearly feh'. But then relized what he just said.

Feh? Rin & Shippo said shocked at how alike he was to his brother. ( Ha ha there's a twist. Keep reading to find out why sess sounds like inu. )

Change in POV

When kagome heard the doorbell she was making breakfast before they left for there big honeymoon.

Coming! She yelled turning of the stove and taking off her apron. As she approcahed the door she was greeted with a huge hug from her best freind.

Gome's! Yelled Sango hugging kagome to death.

H...i...sa...sango... She said hradly breatheing.

Oh sorry it's just that i haven't seen you in so long.

Song it's only been three days. She said hugging a very hot miroku. Oh miroku i see you've finally let your hair down. She said touching his hort but sorta like long hair.

Yeah it appeals to be sexier i suppose. Now were's that cousin of mine? He said scracthing his head.

Packing up stairs in the master bedroom the third door-

No worries i know the place likethe back of my hand. He said smileing as she did the same.

Ohhhhhhh kagome whatever your cooking smells delicous mind if a steal a few morucels? Sango said drooling and hungry.

Yeah i made pancakes, eggs, ramen, grits, and a big picher of fesh squeezed orange juice. C'mon i made enough i'll amke you a plate. Kagome said leading a very hungry sango into the kicthen.

-Upstairs-

So yash how's everything been going with kagome? miroku said grabbing the rest of the bags from in kagome's walk-in-closet dragging them onto the king-sized bed.

Great me and her are very close and were going to be even closer after the honeymoon if you get my drift. Inuyasha replied taking the stuff out ofthe bags that miroku just put on the bed.

Hmmmm... well me and sango are still hoping for a child or as you put it... pup. We've tried som many times but not luck i don't understand why. Could ya help me a bit? He said grabbing 3 more suitcases from out of his walk-in-closet.

Hmmm well i have two ideas of why she's not bareing children.

One: She might not be able to bear children. Or Two: Maybe it's not time and when the time comes then she'll have children. I proably suggest to have sex with her the day before her period. Ya know what i mean? He said finish packing and sitting on the bed next to a very sad miroku.

Yeah i guess. But your first suggestion has gotten me worried.

Go get her checked out i'm sure it's not that or she would of told you or if she haven't maybe she dosen't want to break your heart to know that she can't bare your childern miro. So i suggest you go get her checked out just in case it's that. now c'mon kagome's cooking will deffintly lift your spirts i promise you on that miroku. They both smiled and raced down the spiral of steps.

- In the kicthen -

Oh my kagome this food is heveanly! I could eat it all day long. Sango said stuffing her face with food.

Aww really? It's that good?

You bet your mother it is. She said with her mouth full.

Then all of a sudden kagome felt a fimliar pai of arms slip around her waist and gave her a quick kiss on the cheeck before going to grab some breakfast. As the same was done to sango. The girs just blusshed while the males were grabbing breakfast and talking about pups, football, pups names, and if i had a girl i would... ( Muhahahhahahahahahahahahahahah )

**Yo yo yo yo was sup my readers? Like it so far and i know you have headeche from all that laughing hehe silly yall Hehe aywho's i gotta rush this up so please review and give me some suggestions! Ohh and there's the lemon coming up please review and tell me what ya think!**


	5. A Jet, A Hot Tub

Sup my readers? Enjoying The Story? Going to the hospital more frequently? lol yes i know you guys missed me but it only been like 18 to 22 hours well that if you live in the eastern part of the united states down south- Wait were learning again AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MAKE IT STOP TODAY IS SUNDAY I DON'T WANT TO LEARN AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Inuyasha: -Galres at Sesshomaru-

Sesshomaru: The more you stare little brother the more you hurt your eyes.

Inuyasha: Smart Ass!

Sesshomaru: Ah but it better than being a dumb ass and in this case that would be you.

Inuyasha: Your such a dick ya know that.

Sesshomaru: Why yes i know i have dick thank you for noticeing. -Smirks-

Inuyasha: O.o...I'm not a fag you idiot!

Sesshomaru: That word or sentence did not escape my lips but if that's what you call yourself then i guess i better start calling you it to show better respect fag.

Inuyasha: -Gets all puffed up- Grrrrrrr -Attacks-

Sesshomaru: -Doges and wacth brother hit wall- Baka your such a idiot with an inmature sense of words.

Inuyasha: -Knocked out cold-

Sesshomaru: Well since all of the woman are currently not i hear i must say enjoy the chapter and make sure to review while i read a book myself. -Smirks-

Ch.5 A Jet, A Hot Tub...

As miroku and inuyasha was hailing down about six suticases down the spiral steps the girls were outside by the limo waiting for there husbands to come with the suitcases.

So kagome how are you going to spend your honeymoon with inuyasha? Sango said being nosy.

I'll tell ya all the details when i come back song. Kagome said opeing the trunk of the limo as her husband came and fit them naeatly into the trunk.

Well that it. Said inuyasha closeing the turnk.

Thank for your help we really needed it. Said kagome.

Yeah thank you and miroku remeber what i said. He said winking at him as miroku did the same.

Well ok we'll see you guys in a month! Kagome said shouting as they drove away and waved as they did the same and said there goodbyes.

Change in POV

Ok drive now kouga the limo is moving. Kikyo said pointing to the tracker they put on the limo last night after they left headquaters.

I can see bicth i'm not blind. He said barking at her wich he didn't mean he's just not a morning person.

Hmp stopping being so touchy. She said slapping him in the back of the head causing him to hit the windsheild that left a bad mark on his face right below his right eye. Luckliy his a youaki.

Grrrrrrr would you stop your going to make me crash into something. He said slapping her.

Then let me drive felabag. She said grabbing the steering wheel as the struggeld with the steering wheel back and forth until it popped off.

They looked at each other. Uh-OH. They ended up crashing into a house 5 blocks up the street.

Ha see that what you get for not letting me drive. Said kikyo.

He just looked at her and banged his head aganist the window.

What are you doing now!? She said irrated.

Trying to kill myself so i can get away from you.

Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.

Change in POV

Oh... inu...yasha...

Grrrrrrrr you make me feel so aroused ka-go-me. He said kissing her neck.

Well isn't that what a mate is suppose to do in-u-ya-sh-a? She moanded wich got him even more aroused wich seemed to be a good thing at the moment.

Inuyasha jumped on top of her and passinonatly kissed her while strokeing her inner thigh. She was moaning like crazy. But a promises is a promises... ( Fuck the promises let me fuck her now!...not ).

- 3 hours later -

A little later they reached the lot were Inutashio had put the jet for them to fly alone to there beach house in hawaii and of course it was kagome's? No inuyasha's suggestion to do so. ( What a ladies man ) As screwdriver open the door for them first inuyasha got out then with a lilttle bit of his assitance kagome got out as well. Once they reached inside the jet hammer ( The piolt of the jet ) had helped screwdriver with the suitcases from out of the turnk of the limo. Once he put that in the private jet he closed the door and drove off into the morning sky.

Kagome you look tired why don't you lay on the bed in the back? He said kissing her neck.

She giggeld. Uhhh...no not now i really just want to talk to you about something very important if you don't mind? She said with a stren but sweet voice.

No not at all what is it babe? He said pulling her into his lap.

Well... what if we... we were to have... ya know-

Pups? He finshed for her as he chukled.

Yeah pups. We would be parents and that alot of responsibilty. I just feel like i'm ready but at the same time not-

Kagome are you talking about when we mate?

Yes basically what i'm saying is would i get pregant?

Well there's a chance yeah but that depends...

On what?

Well that depends on if i control myself enough not to do it in a way to get you pregant or... If it just happens.

Oh but are you ready to be a father inu...yasha?

Kagome... when the time is right i'll be ready. But for right now don't you worry that little pretty head of yours. Were on our honeymoon this is the time to relax not fret. Ok? He said brushing strand of hair out of her face.

Yeah i guess so. Hmmmmmmm... Inuyasha?

Yes kagome?

I love you.

...I love you to kagome... and i always will love you. He said kissing her passionately on the lips licking her bottom lip beggin for entrance. As she allows his tounge to enter they explore each other mouth in love. When the pulled apart it like they needed each other now. But as they said...

Inuuuuuuuyasssssshhhhhhhhha...

A promise is a promise. They both said.

Change in POV

C'mon sango i just want you to be checked out. You never know if your not able to bear children or not.

It wouldn't be the end of the world to check...Now would it? He said looking into her eyes.

YES! She yelled snacthing herself away from him and stroming back to there bedroom slamming the door behind her with all her strength.

Damn this is going to be a long day. He thought dessprately to himself. Sango don't do this you know what happens when you go into the bedroom after an arguement. He said going into the bathroom coming out soaking wet with nothing but a towel on. _Saaaaaaaannnnggggggggooooooooooooooooo._

Change in POV

It's been a long morning but as everyday the darkness soon turned to light as inuyasha and kagome slept after a long day of playing strip poker the jet soon came to a stop. An as any couple the first to awake is always the male or in this case... Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's POV

As i slowly awoke from my light sleep i got out of bed to see if we have reached hawaii. I almost forgot that me and kagome had played hours of strip poker yesterday we fell asleep naked. I chukled. As i walked to the bathroom i took my shower and throughly brushed my fans and hair but this time i drew it into a low pony tail and headed to the closet stocked already with my clothes. ( Well duh it is his jet so why wouldn't his father put clothes in there for him? Duhhhhhhh back to the story lol ) As i wanted to look beachy like i took out my black cargo pants and a White-T with yellow hawaiin flower that read " ValleyBoy " on the front in red and on the back " Hottie" on the back also in red. I turned around to still see my sexy wife asleep. As i went to the front of the jet to see the piolt he was asleep wich ment we were here. Ha ha perfect just wait till i get kagome in the hot tub he tought sexualy. As i fell over the coffe table i knocked over a note that layed in my geans pocket. As i stood up and brushed myself off i picked up the coffe table and place it back on the ground as i looked at the note that was on top of kagome pink and white thong from last night. As i read it i was shocked:

_Dear little brother if you get this note that means you have to mate as soon as possible. You know how it goes if you don't mate by your 300th birthday your dead by mid-night and since tommrow your birthday you have no time to waste my brother. Don't ask how i slipped this into your geans pocket this is a note from not just me but from Mom, Dad, Lil Miro and the Hurgashi's you have to mate with kagome before it is too late and stop reading this letter and go have yourself a sexy night. _

_Your Brother Sesshomaru._

_Damn why so fucking soon. Why did tommrow have to be my birthday. Damn it and i know kagome dosen't want to rush into it but if i tell her... SHIT! He said angrily in his mind._

As i threw away the letter i walked over to kagome and sat by her on the bed pulling the hair out of her face as she slept in a deep slumber. As i moved closer i licked her on the spot were i would put the mark she moaned and her eyes slowly opened.

Change in POV

_Can I be for real?_

_Dis is how i feel _

_I'm in need of love_

_So let's dip up out of here_

_Ooohh ya just my type_

_Everything's so right_

_I just wanna chill... _Hello? Said a sleep yet exuasted miroku.

Hmmm ( Moans ) miroku ( Yawns ) What's going on? Sango said rubbing her sleepy eyes.

Damn really?...Yeah i kno...Now?...But-...Ok ok can sango come along as well?...Then i'll be down there...ok...ok...mmmh hmm?...1pm?...ok...i will...thank you...bye. ( Snap ) Huh? oh sango love your awake.

( Coughs ) Ok what is it? Said a horuse sango.

Oh no your hourse...great...that just great just when i need you to sing at the concert this afternoon.

A concert? Your filling in for yash? Yeah i'am and instead of kagome we need a female singer.

Wait why are you huorse sango?

Well i blame it on you.

What me? why me?

I'm ( cough ) not the one who said " Scream my name " or " Who's your daddy " even " What's my " ( cough ) name. Now did i?

He blusshed. Oh yeah last ( clears throat ) night. Hehe. I guees i'll just do one of my old songs before i teamed up with my cousin inuyasha.

Yeah you do that...Wait!? One of your old songs? Those are all perverted!

Name four. He said pouting.

1. "Soon Be Done" : A.K.A Sex song Miro! next we have...

2. "Bedroom Bounty Hunter"? I mean c'mon another sex song ok let se-

How about "It Wasn't Me"?

It talks about how your girlfreind saw you getting freaky with another girl. Uh yeah...sex.

Hehe right um...uhhhhhhhhhhhh... oh i got one!

What?

" Let Me Love You "

Oh yeah that-

Stop complaing you know you were my #1 fan and that how i fell in love with you and you know it sango.

So...

-Sighs- C'mon...

Change in POV

Inuyasha the beach house is beautiful. I never seen anything like it.

Yeah it is something but uh... the piolt will un-pack for us...there a car parked out front already. I'm ready when you are.

Yay! This is turning out to be the best honeymoon ever and the first place i want to go to is the mall.

Ok c'mon. He said gently grabbing her hand and walking from the sand to the front of there beach house.

Change in POV

Great we just had to take a plane. Said kouga.

Maybe if you didn't crash-

Maybe if you had shut that trap of yours we wouldn't be in this fucking state and would have caught the couple already! He said yelling.

Other people can hear you idot.

I don't give a fuck anymore your really stating to push me to the limt bicth.

But i'm your bicth.

Change in POV

**Ladies and gentlmen as you all know Inuyasha is on his honeymoon with pop star singer Kagome Hurgashi but now known as Kagome Takaishi **

**( Awwwwwwwwwwww )**

**I know how cuite but as you all know and love back for a new revolation**

**MIRO!**

**( Females go wild )**

**WE LOVE YOU MIRO!**

**(SCREAMS)**

Music Starts

Let Me Love You

Mmmm...Uh... Mmmmm...Yeah...Mmmmm...Yeah, Yeah, Yeah

Mmmm...Oh...Mmmm...Yeah...Mmmm...Yeah, Yeah

Baby I just don't get it

Do you enjoy being hurt?

I know you smelled the perfume, the make-up on his shirt

You don't believe his stories

You know that they're all lies

Bad as you are, you stick around and I just don't know why

If I was ya man (baby youuuuu)

Never worry bout (what I dooooo)

I'd be coming home (back to youuuuu)

Every night, doin' you right

You're the type of woman (deserves good thangsss)

Fistful of diamonds (hand full of ringsssss)

Baby you're a star (I just want to show you, you areeeeeeeeeeeee)

You should let me love you

Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need

Baby good love and protection

Make me your selection

Show you the way love's supposed to be

Baby you should let me love you, love you, love you looooovvvvvee youuuuuu Yeahhhhhhhhhhh

Listen

Your true beauty's description looks so good that it hurts

You're a dime plus ninety-nine and it's a shame

Don't even know what you're worth

Everywhere you go they stop and stare

Cause you're bad and it shows

From your head to your toes, Out of control, baby you know

If I was ya man (baby youuuu)

Never worry bout (what I dooooo)

I'd be coming home (back to you)

Every night doin' you right

You're the type of woman (deserves good thangs)

Fistful of diamonds (hand full of rings)

Baby you're a star (I just want to show you, you are)

You should let me love you

Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need

Ooh Baby good love and protection

Make me your selection

Show you the way love's supposed to be

Baby you should let me...

You deserve better girl (you know you deserve better)

We should be together girl (baby)

With me and you it's whatever girl, HEY!

So can we make this thing ours?

YOU SHOULD LET ME LOVE YOUUUUU!

Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need!

Baby good love and protection!

Make me your selection!

Show you the way love's supposed to be!

Baby you should let me love you, love you, love you

repeat til it ends (about 3 times)

Miro (talking):

Let me love you that's all you need baby

**( Crowd goes wild )**

**( He winks and leaves the stage with a peace sign )**

Change in POV

( Kagome Yawns ) Inuyasha it's been such a long day how about we rest in the hot tub? She suggested sliping off her clothes ever so gently. She took off everything only leaving her bear naked body for she promised when they got here they would mate so that what she prepareing to do. Make him aroused.

**CAUTION: LEMON**

Inuyasha's POV

As i saw kagome take off her clothes ever so slow i felt desireble and weak. I needed her now it's either now or never. I needed her... I wanted her... I wanted to make her mine... So i did what was needed to be done. I quickly took off my clothes and threw them on top of her's so after she wouldn't be able to find them. ( Hehe naughty boy ) As i saw her relax in the hot tub my demon side wanted to take hold of her. I tryed to keep it back but it was no use. I slowly started to transfrom into a youkai. I slipped myself into the hot tub beside her and started to kiss her. At first she didn't react but then i felt her tounge slip into my mouth. I grew more aroused as i felt her hard erect ( Or however you spell it lol ) nipples aganist my well built chest. As she started to moan i released the kiss and went for her neck. I kissed her hungirly at the spot were i would mark her as my mate. I slowly went lower as i started to suck on her huge breast. As i licked her nippels i could smell her arousal not just on her but also in the water. As i was still sucking her breast i slipped one of my fingers into her pussy opening and fircely ramed her with my finger. Her hips bucked at the motion my finger was going and she started to moan my name over and over... Then it hit me that strong sent i've longed for since that first day i smelt it. That sweet sent. I hungrliy dipped under water and immediatly started to suck at her opening. She moaned and groaned. I had enough of teaseing her and wanted to fuck her. As i took my hand out i jamed three into her being careful of my claws. She screamed in plesure. Then i took my fingers out and licked them clean. I looked up at her as her eyes were half open and half closed. I was going to make sure this is a night she'll remeber.

Kagome's POV

Kagome... He said stareing at me with his red eyes. Are you sure your willing to be my mate?

Yes anything to be with you inuyasha... I said in a sexual tone.

This is going to hurt but not for long. I nodded as i felt his member ( cock ) Slowly enter me. INUYASHA!

Kagome... He moaned over and over again.

He looked at her seeing her groaning in pain until she started to moan of pleasure then he sighed in relif that his mate was no longer feeling pain.

INU...OH GOD INUYASHA! FASTER! FASTER! INNNNNNNNNNUYASHAAAAAAAA!

KAGOME TELL ME WHAT I WANT TO HEAR!

I'M...UNHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...YOURS AND...AHHHHHHHHHH...NO ONE ELSES!

WHO OWNS YOU BICTH!?

YOU DO!

WHO'S FEMALE DOG ARE YOU?

I'M YOUR BI...BI...INUYASHA!

As they both felt the climax coming on inuyasha didn't want it there so he did it his way.

KAGOME GET DOWN ON ALL FOURS LIKE THE BICTH YOU ARE!

As she turned on all fours he sarted to ram her wich caused her to scream his name to the hevans.

As he started to push his memeber deeper into her he grabbed her hair and ramed her harder.

FASTER! IIIIIIIINNNNNUUUUUYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSAAA !

As inuyasha felt his member grow of arousedness the climax came and he bite her in her neck as she moaned of pleasure as he licked the mark all his seeds entered her as he slowy turned back to his hanyou self. They both were tired but since inuyasha is part dog and the kanine way of mating is that your memeber or dick as they say is not of normal size and is stuck and cannot come out till it returned back to normal size so inuyasha and kagome stood in the postion till his member grew back to normal. After 3min of staying in that postion inuyasha's member grew back to normal and he slowly slid out of kagome as he heard her moan.

Change in POV

Miroku! That was awesome you should get back in the music bussiness.

Nah... at least not yet-

MIRO! MIRO! Said two twins coming from the crowd.

Hi i'm fuck-yu

Hi and i'm fuck-mi ( Hehe if you've seen austin powers goldmemeber you'll see what i mean! )

Oh my what very preverted names.

WE LOVE YOU MIRO! Can you sign the naked picture of you, that you gave at your last concert two years ago? They said rubing his chest and back.

He knew if he didn't get them off of him sango was going to embrass him infront of the whole audince.

Um ladies please you know i'll do anything for my fans but please meet my wife sango.

As they heard that they immediatly took there hands off of him but still adored him like he was a teddy bear. Well a preverted teddy bear.

Hi i'm sango nice to meet yo-

OH MY GOD IT'S HER THE CRAZED FAN FROM LAST YEAR! YOU MARRIED MIROKU! OH MY GOD YOU ARE SO LUCKY! MIRO AND SANGO PLEASE SIGN OUR PICTURE! The twins said in excitment.

**YA LOVE ME FOR WRITTING THIS CHAPTER AND YOU HATE ME FOR THE CLIFFIE YEAH I KNOW YOU DO DON'T DENY IT LOL ANYWHO'S TODAY'S SATURDAY SO I HOPE YOUR NOT OUT ALL DAY PARTYING BECAUSE I WANT YOU TO COME BACK TO YOUR EITHER HOME OR CAMPUS AND READ MY FUCKING STORY! IT'S FUCKING GREAT! OH AND I THINK INUYASHA49895 IS ABOUT TO HAVE A HEART ATTACK O.O!**

Kagome: "..." Huh? Oh... OH! -picks up cell phone and dials 911- Hello hello! Damn it needs chargeing! AHHH!

Sesshomaru: -Rolls Eyes- Don't hate me for this rin. -Kisses Inuyasha49895 she stops having heart attack-

Rin: -.-

Inuyasha: Sesshomaru i wanted to do that!

Kagome: You cheating bastard!

Inuyasha: I'm sorry please please please don't say the word PLEASE!

All: O.O DID YOU JUST SAY THE "P" WORD!?

Inuyasha: -Glup- Uhhhhhhhhh

Kagome: Um please review so that i can beat the crap out of my boyfreind!

Inuyasha: Oh Hell No! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**REVIEW! OH AND I LUV U GUYS!!!!!!!**


	6. Seeing & Killing

OMG YOU SERIOUSLY LOVED IT? YOU REALLY LIKE IT? OMG THANK YOU SO MUCH INUYASHA45895! I LOVE YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS YOU GAVE ME SO FAR YOUR LIKE MY #1 REVIWER! OMG I FEEL SO APPRECIATED BUT JUST SO YOU KNOW I UPDATE MY STORYS EARLY FOR GREAT EXCITMENT! JUST SO EVERYONE KNOWS THIS IS MY FAVORITE CHAPTER AND IN CASE YOUR WONDERING HOJO PLAYS THREE ROLLS IN THIS STORY JUST SO YOUR NOT CONFUSED!

Inuyasha: Hehe i'm stupid- Hey stop- I love to pick my nose and kiss my brother- Stop it!

Sesshomaru: Inuyasha when will you learn she has contorl over what you say?

Inuyahsa: W/v

Kagome: LOL!

Sesshomaru: Please enjoy this chapter for this is the authors favorite chapter!

Amber: Yeah it is so i hope you enjoy it as much as i do!

Ch.6 Seeing & Killing

Inuyasha POV

As i awake i felt like a new man. I felt like a important person. I made a promise and i kept it. I promised kagome i will always protect her and i would never leave her. And as i saw her lay on my chest i knew she was my love and i knew she would be mine forever no matter what. I promised i will always be here for her. She mine and i'm hers. I'm her mate forever and she my mate forever. I love you kagome. Once i said that she awoke out of her slumber and looked at me with love and passion. I will forever love you too Inuyasha. I couldn't help but smile. But then i remebred something if i mated with her then that means...

( Yawns )

As kagome slowly got up she went to the bathroom she scremaed. Then she saw her husband behind her wondering whats wrong.

What happened!? He said worried.

I...I picked up the toothpaste and squeezed it and the bottle bursted then i opened the cabinet door and and it broke. Then i got fustrated and hit the sink and the marble broke.

That it? Wow i thought it was something important.

WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT IMPORTANT! I HAVE THESE FUCKING ABILTYS AND I DON'T KNOW WERE THE HELL I GOT IT FROM INUY-

Stop the yelling and clam down you got those inu-youkai powers by me.

By you? But- She blusshed. Oh...right...hehe sorry.

Yeah it happened by mating. See when you mate a youkai or in your case a inu-hanyou or in-youkai

you get my abiltiys such as strength, increase in your speed, sense of smell, Taste, flexabilty, Awareness and the most important one is that you are no longer growing at the avreage human rate but at a hanyou's rate.

Really? How so?

Ok say your 27 wich is your age right?...So in dog demon years your about 297 yrs old.

Why as me i'm 30 so i'm 300 yrs old.

Wich remninds me Happy 30th Birthday Babe.

He chukled. Thank You.

I have the whole day planned out. And you have four birthday presents from me and at least two from everyone else but you can wait till the day is done right?

Yeah. Now how's about we get on out and have some fun eh?

Ok.

-20 min later-

Inuyasha were on the highway and reached up to the club kagome was talking about were everyone knew her before she was a big time singer. But now it were all the celebrates go. So you've been here before with the whole singing thing?

Yeah and it's really nice. And one thing if they know you they let you in free but if they don't the pay is 300 bucks plus tax and i think tonight is more because i promised them we would sing two songs together so they pay about 600 bucks plus for the seats 650 and backstage passes V.I.P is for the supreme at least 2,000,300 bucks for the most.

Wow pretty fancy place ka- Wait did you say we were going to sing?

Yes i'm sorry if-

Sorry? Is our fans there from back in tokyo?

Yeah actually they are here even the ones here are there today. That why i booked it exspecially for your birthday because i know how much you like singing and oh that reminds me we have a concert a week after we get back from the whole honeymoon inu.

K babe sounds great and what's even better were here.

Change in POV

Ok that it now that were settled in this stupid apartment i need a nice beer and a couple of sexy sttripers and maybe a show or two... whatcha think kikyo?

Hmp. I'll go but only to get drunk all this work got me washed up.

Well there a club called " The Shikon No Tama " suppose to be for celebrates i know some people there so we should get in as easily.

Ok and after that we can go kill the mutt and his bicth.

Ture. now c'mon i want to go there before some perfomance there having tonight starts.

Whatever.

Chane in POV

Nice place kags.

Yeh yash i know " The Shikon No Tama " has always been the hot spot in hawaii.

Hmmm well when do we perform? He said walking out of there car and walking tworads the club.

Kagome is that you? Said a fimilar voice at the front of the club followed by another fimilar voice.

Kaggy-Babby Long Time No See Eh?

She leaned close into inuyasha warning him to help her out with the two fools ahead.

Heeeeeeey you two. Hehe yeah it been a long time. Said kagome nervously. Um... Inuyasha meet Ah and Un my uhhhhh freinds well that i use to uhhhhh well date.

Hmmm hi i'm her husband nice to meet you. He said with a fake smile on his face while he had put his arm gently but sternly around her waist warning them to back off.

Oh hehe ok yo-you m-may go i-in. Ah said.

But he- Ok Un sometimes you need to learn to shut your mouth hehe. He talks to much sometimes.

Kid ya better listen to your brother before you get hurt. He said walking into the club losseing a little tightness from around kagome's waist.

Now about earlier we pick when we want to perfom yash so no worries but i want you to have a good time before we perform and i also wanted to cacth up on some old collage buddies before we perform i mean if it's ok with you?

Well i mean kagome i don't mind if we just talk for the time being to your old collage buddies. Just being here with you is the best present any man could have. I don't want you wandering around here alone so i'll just stay with you to keep you safe. Ok?

She smiled with joy. Ok. Follow me... JENN! Called kagome from the entrance running tworads the bar to her freind.

HEY GOMES OH MY GOD LONG TIME NO SEE GIRL! She said yelling in excitment.

Hey does hojo still work here?

Yeah in fact he's backstage preparing the stage for your perfromance tonight. And who's this?

You haven't heard? Guess.

Hmmm...Oh My God no way.

Yes way!

No fucking way!

Hell yes.

Inuyasha just rolled his eyes at what was coming next because it happened every time. 3...2...1..

IT'S INUYASHA! ( SCREAMS ) ( OTHER GIRLS COME OVER )

( SQUEALS ) OH GOD INUYASHA WILL YOU MARRY ME! Jenn said almost regreting what she said.

Um jenn he's already married.

Oh to who?

Damn jenn your always the clueless dumb ass type but i guess that why your my freind. He's married to me jenn and that goes for the rest of you ladies.

As soon as she said that they backed up but still sqealed to be in his sight.

Oh your performing with your sexy husband tonight?

Jenn wacth it.

Oh yeah i'm sorry.

Yes i'- Kagome?... Said a deep yet sexy voice.

Hojo? She turned around to see a sexy beast with long light brown hair that went to his scholders and the most beautiful greenish light orangey eyes she'd ever seen. He was hotter then he was when he was younger he looked sexy then too. He was a inu-youkai just like inuyasha they were both hanyou's.

He looked at her like he was in a trance but that soon ended when he heard and smelt anger coming off of inuyasha and he smelt the bond between the two that they were in-fact mates. He was every dissapointed when he looked at the hayou in fornt of him with wide eyes.

They sniffed each other and touched each others hands like dogs would they even looked into each other's eye and then noticed the resemblance.

Your a inu-youkai! They both said together.

Hi i'm inuyasha.

I'd never seen another hanyou before. Said a curoius Inuyasha.

Me either. Replied Hojo.

Um so what kind of freind is he kagome? Asked inuyasha in curosity.

Oh hojo oh he's just my best freind.

Yeah right he was her first boyfreind.

Cram It JENN! Yelled kagome in embarrssment.

It's not like she lieing ya know kagome. Hojo said walking away with a peice sign.

He still had feelings for her but those were locked away in his heart a long time ago.

Oh really? First kisser? Eh kagome?

Uh...Yeah.

Hmmmm ok well let's perform shall- ( Sniffed the air ) Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.

What is it inu- Kagome wacth out! Yelled a protective hojo.

She nearly fell to the ground when he shoved her out of harm's way if inuyasha didn't cacth her.

What are you doing her fleabag and kinky Ho? Said inuyasha & hojo.

They looked at each other then back at the enemy's.

Well well well if it isn't my old bf and his whore of a wife along with my Ex-lover and his ugly ass self.

Said a very happy kikyo.

It's about time we found you mutt i've been waiting to kill your ass ever since that day of the 12month annivery if you don't remeber inuyasha? He said with a evil laugh.

GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR.

What is he talking about inuyasha? Said a worried kagome.

Inuyasha started to turn into a full youkai.

And hojo baby don't you remeber that faithful day when you found your parents dead after the day you left me for the whore KAGOME! Now i'm here for a reason and a purpose but now i have twice the job to finish. TO KILL INUYASHA AND HIS UGLY ASS MATE AND MY EX-BOYFREIND FOR LEAVING ME FOR THAT WHORE! I WILL TAKE BACK WHAT RITEFULLY MINE KAGOME! I WILL MAKE YOUR LIFE A LIVING HELL! YOU WILL DIE WERE YOU STAND BY ME KIKYO AND HIM KOUGA! They both laughed a most evil laugh as inuyasha and hojo pusehed her behind them. They will be damend if kinkyho or kouga that flea bag touch one hair on kagome's head. What kikyo and kouga didn't know that there were more hayou's and youkais around here then they would ever excpet. As inuyasha and hojo nodded on what to do they were to rip there heads off as hojo slowy turned into a youkai as well.

Jenn get the crew now!

She nodded at hojo's request and sounded the alarm. Once it was armed half of the crowd was actually hanyou, demons of all kind and size and kikyo and kouga were deffitnly out numberd. The rest of the crowd left knowing what was going down as Ah and Un told everyone outside to get 100 meters from here and went inside and locked the door behind them. They too was also in love with kagome and also was going to be damned if they touch her so did the other demons and hanyou's. This was going to be one honeymoon/birthday he would never forget for as long as he lived.

Now you were saying? Said a firece and pissed off hojo.

Damn. Was all kikyo and kouga said. They were surrounded with no exit and man there were about to ass wopped and proably end up dead. So they tried to surrender but that failed them as well.

( I'm not good with fights so lets just skip this part. Sorry if i disspointed you but there's alot of drama coming soon alot of... Baby Drama. Just for a hint: Sess&Rin: 6, Inu&Kag:5, Miroku&Sango: 3, Kouga&Kikyo: 4. Hehe can you guess what the # means? Stay tuned to find out. Heheheehehehehhe )

-Back at the beach house around mid-night-

Wow that was party/fight exciting and dangrous now that is something to remeber eh kagome?

Yeah man do i feel weak i don't know why i usualy can stay up later than this. She replied laying on th couch while she wacth her husband pick her up and brought her to the bedroom.

Hmmm... well maybe all that drinking and partying got you worked up and tired. You need sleep we still have a whole month waiting for us.

Yeah i know but i have a feeling hojo still has feelings for me-

He does kagome and he's has a brotherly sisterly love for you and even maybe more that i can't even break from him. But i'm sur you love him as a brother as well.

Yeah your right.

When am i never?

Hmm i don't know.

They both laughed.

I still fell gulity of not being able to do our perfromance.

Don't worry i promised them we would come back to hawaii again to see them. There like family to me and i gave the guys my cell just for back up protection. Nothing more.

You what! I'm all the protection you need kagome! You do-

SIT BOY!

OUF! I really do need to learn when to kept my mouth shut.

Yeah you really need to keep telling yourself that.

-sighs- He got up and layed on the bed beside her.

But yeah the guys are moving down to tokyo with me there going to live down there but not to close because some of them have family there too. So i guess you can say there my brothers i guess.

Feh whatever just don't let them try any funny stuff or there ass is mine.

Uh.

Feh and that's that.

Ok Mr.Jealousy goodnight. She said giggleing.

Hey i'm not-

( Does fake snores to act like she sleeping )

Hey you don't-

( Snores loudly )

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIW!**


	7. Huge News & New Beggings

**Awwwww i love you guys for all of the reviews thank you so much and if you guys haven't heard i put the " Ain't Nothing Like The First Time " story back. figured since one person really liked it i might as well put it back up and oh the reviwer not going to name th person but the reviwer who thinks i'm so bad at grammer wich i'am just to say if you know the diffrence don't come compling about it. I mean i know i said that i wouldn't complain if my story sucks like shit but damn could you cut me some slack i already told you i'm bad at grammer so don't rub it in. I meant how the story is not how my grammer is next time please check what you read before you do anything. Thanks your a real doll now were was i oh yeah i don't feel like writting a mini so here you go.**

Ch. Huge News & New Begings! ( or however you spell it )

Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr SLAP! Kikyo how could you get beat up like this and be out numbered. Didn't i teah you to always be aware of your surrondings? Huh? Answer Me Kikyo...You and that stupid fela bag of yours left me no chocie but to take drastic messaures.

But father it's not that-

What i meant by children i ment you would have to bear children.

WHAT!?

Shut up and listen.

"..."

Now since yout two are mated then i guess you can bare children and get your childen to fall in love with his and her kids and the best part about it the won't notice the last name and there children and them will be easier to kill because obivusly you two can't kill or fight without you being sent back here to headquaters with your tails between your legs. Said a pissed of naraku.

Me & Her...but father.

Don't father me son-in-law not until you bare 4 children but i suspect they will bare more.

-Sighs- By what time do you want us to bear children? Kouga said calmly.

As soon as possible. But this plan is in for the next 5 to 10 to 15 to 20 years. So don't expect to use your children right away. But kikyo i need you to bare children asap. Now be gone and don't come back till you have four pups.

Change in POV

As inuyasha was still in a deep sleep from the trip back home from hawaii kagome was throwing up in the toilet wich caused him to wake up.

Kagome your still pukeing? He said worried as he walked over to her and hold her hair and her while she puked for a good 10 min.

Yeah...I might have...food...po...posioning...

Then he smelt it. His eyes got wide at the news he just recived. Kagome... you wouldn't happen to be pregant are you?

Why inuyasha...

Well for starters i smell not a pup but pups inside of you and two you have been throwing up for the past three weeks since our honeymoon.

( Cough ) I'm done you can let go now. ( Flushes Toilet ) Hmmmm well we can always call our docter you know Dr.Tukusi the youkai. He's usauly good with these type of situations. ( Washes out mouth ) This is all a bit sudden for me but let get me checked out just to make sure it's nothing more serious than preagnacy.

Ok kagome i'll call the doc. Since you keep nothing down i'll make you some green tea while you rest.

Our pups are inside you and we can't afforad for them to be hurt. So you won't have to lift a hair on that pretty head of yours for anything just call me when you need anything ok?

She smiled. Just the thought of me being a mother and a mommy to god knows how many pups and with my one ture mate got me so excited. She just smiled at his resposibilty.

Change in POV

As rin was downstairs cooking she sensed her husband behind her.

Morning fluffy.

:o Enough with the fluffy and good morning to you to my bicth.

Ah c'mon fluffy you know you likey the nick name. She turned arounding giving him a long kiss before returning back to cooking breakfast.

-Sighs- Ture for i cannot lie but as long as you don't say it around other peolpe. He said wrapping his arms around her waist.

Ok. I will fluffy.

He kissed her firecly on the neck and that when he smelt it.

Rin?

Yes fluffy?

What are you going to name him?

Who's him?

My seed i put into you last night during our movie night.

Then she remeberd what happend last night and would never forget it. She blusheed 99 shades red before she returned to her natural face color.

He chukled.

Flashback

It's was an avreage night at sess & rin's place but this time things got a little bit more hotter.

**Little lemon**

As rin was walking out of there bedroom with a pink see-threw nightgown going down to the movie room wich her husband sat prepareing the popcorn and the movie. As she walked in her husband couldn't stand but just stare at her beauty. He quickly turned back to the movie and layed back like nothing happend but how un lucky for him she caught him off guard. He got up and reached for the wine bottle and two wine glasses for this is how they always spent there saturday night's together. He was getting fully aroused when he saw her see-threw nightgown. He couldn't help but shift in his seat a few times wich caused rin to giggle. They weren't even paying attention to the movie but to each other like they were the movie. ( LoooooooooooooL ) Sesshomaru poured wine into the two glasses as the drunk it firecly both know what would happen next. Sesshomaru got up and stood there for 2 seconds and then turned off the dvd player. While rin got up and turned off the lights. And all you could hear were moans and groans come from the two while a continueing sound of a girl be fucked on the couch and on the wall. Man what a night. The both never felt so alive. She scream his name a couple a times until they felt the climax coming and that's when he bit her as his mate. They didn't want to have sex before marriage but they have been tempted for so long and that see-threw nightgown hit the trigger and alarmed for them to get busy. Oh they didn't stop there 2 hours later he was fucking her not just in the bedroom but on the kicthen counter, aganist the chair in the living room and let's not forget how he got his climax all over the books in the study. Yup that was some night.

End of Flasback

( She cleared her thorat and did a few fake coughs )

I'm peregant?

Well the nemorus times we done it last night of course you are and though i am a demon you still would have gotten pergant but we couldn't seem to control ourselves.

Great i'm pergant and kagome and inuyasha the aunt and uncle dosen't even kn-

AH!

Sesshomaru what's wrong?

I don't- AHHHHHH! Damn It! Kagome She's Ah! Shit! She's mated to my brother.

Well why are you feeling what inuyasha feeling? Didn't you give him the note? Why are you feeling this way seshomaru your scareing me.

Nothing to be afraid about bicth. The only way i could feel this is if me and inuyasha were...

Were what?

Change in POV

Now kagome how long have you been mated to-

AH! Damn IT!

WHat Inuyahsa what's wrong? Are you hurt?

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! It's My Brother! Ah He's Ahhhhhhhhhh! MATED TO- SHIT! RIN!

How-

The only way i could feel this is if he was my...

Is your what inuyasha? ( What could it possibly be for inuyasha and sesshomaru feel the mateings of each other's mate? Read on to find out. Muhhahahahahahahhahaha. )

Change in POV

Inuyasha were are you? Asked akira. Uh-huh...WHAT!?...Well that was-...Ok we'll be there i'll call up inutashio and izayio and tell them to go down to the hospital pronto. ok alright son...ok bye.

Change in POV

MMMMMMM Miroku...

Yeah? He said rubbing her back.

Last night was...

Was?

Extrodinary. I never felt anything like it before miroku. I mean i've had sex with you but this...this time there was something diffrent.

He chukled. I'm glad you enjoyed yourelf i re-

_Can I be for real?_

_Dis is how I feel_

_I'm in need of love... _Hello miroku sp- Kagome hey- ( His eyes grew wide )YOUR PREGANT!? ( Sango eyes grew wide ) Yes yes we'll come right away. Ok i'll call up sesshomaru...ok bye.

They looked at each other in amazement.

Change in POV

SESS! SESS! YESSSSSSSSS! Yelled a climax filled rin.

_But Since U Been Gone_

_I can breathe for the first time_

_I'm so moving on_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Thanks to you..._Mushi Mushi? Said rin not looking at the caller ID. Miroku he-...( She had a go figure look on her face as sesshomaru slipped his memeber out of her pussy. ) REALLY!? Mom is already- OH...

So...now?...Ok fine we'll be there...ok bye.

C'mon. She said pulling her naked body away from his grasp.

Figures. He replied putting his robe on seeing his wife doing the same.

Change in POV

So your telling me the only way he could feel the bite mark of sess mate is because there-

Honey! Yelled Ms.H.

Mom!

There's my little girl!

Dad! She yelled hugging them.

Ah kagome you have gotten bigger.

Sango!

Yeah you guys must have really been at it for your stomach to be so nicely round.

Miroku! I miss that preverted side of you!

Hey move out the way i want to see my pregant daughter-in-law. Feh'. Move It.

Tashio!

Hey kagome he's not the only one to see you.

Zyio!

( Mumbles from sess and rin )

Fluffy & Rin

Hey sis. They both said.

Ahem? Said inuyasha with a fake puppy dog face.

Aw how could we forget the one he got this whole thing started. Said Akira.

Everyone hugged him except for sesshomaru.

Ok now if this family reuion is over i have some wonderful news. Said the doc.

( All of them looked at them )

Ok do you want inuyasha and kagome's good news or inuyasha and sesshomaru's good news?

Huh? What wrong with my sons? Said inutashio and inuzyio.

Nothing there just twins is all.

WHAT!? Said sesshomaru and inuyasha. ( Whoa! What a twist but there's even more to come. )

Yes the only way you could felt that is because you two are twins.

Rin, kagome, akira, kaggie, sango and even miroku were shocked at the news.

Yes you two are. Said inutashio.

AND WHEN WERE YOU PLAN ON TELLING US? They both said angry and pissed.

You would have never belived us. Continued inuzayio.

Ture. They both said then looked at each other. GRRRRR STOP IT! They both said. I MEAN IT!

Uh i guess it time for inuyasha and kagome's pups news right?

Everyone nodded except for inu and sess they were to much in anger to listen.

Kagome i'am porud to announce that your going to have 2 pups and 3 other pups that won't come till later i can smell. Your mate wich is inuyasha will be able to smell the gender next month of all five of your pups congratulations again on your news.

Every mouth drooped. FIVE!?

Yeah in order for yout to have that many and he's only a half demon it's like nearly immposible not unless it was his 300th birthday an-

Yeah that it. Said everyone still trying to keep the news on the down low from kagome.

Wow i'm going to be a daddy...and so soon by a number of five. Who would have knewn eh? Said a happy inuyasha hugging his pregant mate.

Inuyasha... She said hugging him back with tears of joy in her eyes.

( Everyone awwwwwed at the soon-to-be-mommy-an-daddy )

YAY GRANDBABIES! Said the parents in great joy while everyone just stared at them why they wanted grandbabies so much.

Change in POV

Look as much as you want to do this i don't. Said a angry kouga.

Yeah yeah whatever it better if we have sex if were drunk ya know.

Yeah that would be better go get 3 cases of beers from your father's office.

But he'll kill us-

No he'll do anything to make us have pups. Belive it! He said laying aganist the wall outside of headquaters.

My place-

No mine you'll be surpirsed at how it looks.

Really?

Yeah it's the my hot spot from way back when. I had this place when i use to be a actress but gave all that up for a special someone- But that not important what is important is that we need to get you pregant and fast or else your father is going to kill us not now but then.

Uh...ok?

C'mon before he starts yelling.

K's. She said dipping into the black van.

**YA LIKE? I KNOW YA DOOOOOOOO! HEHE I DRUNK TOO MUCH FUCKING KOOL-AID AGAIN THAT MEANS FUNNY SHIT SHOULD BE COMING SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON! SO PLEASE REVIEW AND I'LL GET BACK TO YOU REAL SOON! BYEEEE FOR NOW FUCKKERS! JKKKKKKKKKK! SORRY GOT A LIL CARRIED AWAY IT WAS JUST A JOKE DON'T TAKE IT OFFENSEIVE LIKE! THANKS!**


	8. The Unxepected Twist

I know hate me hate me hate me! Well go ahead but i hope you all can forgive me because:

1. My mom trippin!

2. School sucks!

3. I hate studying!

4. Computer acting up!

5. And if you don't i'll stop writting! Jk but seriously forgive me everyone been trippin lately!

6. Boyfreind drama. My bf he dumped me because he thinks i still like my best freind ( He's toally hot! My Best Freind ) and the damn relationship didn't even last two weeks but 4 days to a week.

7. Bestfreind drama. My Best Freind he was pissed at me two day ago over some stupid science stuff just becausei hate studying. We were put in groups and he's my leader so yeah i didn't study and we ran 2nd place for knowing the most in this buzzing game we were playing about the human body. What bull! But yeah i made up with my best freind and me and my ex are just freinds but he acts so protective and i have all male freinds.

8. I'm talking to much so enjoy the story!

Ch.8 And It Begins...

As kagome awoke she felt two strong hands wrap around her waist as she felt him pull her closer.

_Kagome..._ He said whispering in her ear kissing her neck.

_I smell three males and two females..._ He said rubbing her stomach making her moan.

_Three males yash? OH MY GOD WERE GOING TO BE PARRRRREEEENNTTTS! Hehe Bundles Of Joy!_

_Yes...and two females..._

_( Yawns ) I'm so ( Yawn ) happy...Say what time is it? _She said turning around to face him.

_Time for you to go back to sleep. It's only 3:45 am. Go back to sleep you have nothing to fear. _He said giving her a long passionate kiss.

Change in POV

_Sessssss... _Said a sleepy rin.

_Yes bicth?_ He said pulling her closer to his chest.

_The genders..._

_( He sniffed ) Hmmm by the smell of it we have six males and one female._

_Good Lord Sess i hold that many pups in me?_

_Your mated to a demon didn't you? He said chukleing._

_Yes...But do i have them all at one time?..._

_No. Since your a human you can only bare two at a time. No sense trying to kill yourself rin._

_Oh yeah...hehe right...i still need to be checked out by the local demon docter's office in town. C'mon _( Yawns and gets out of bed ) ( Streches ) They open at 11:00 am it's now currently 8:45 am let's try and get there in the next our or so.

He nodded and got out of bed also.

Change in POV

As kikyo lay there naked on top of kouga an lay there peacefuly until...

Kikyo! Wake up Bicth!

Hmmmm? What is it asshole why are you wakeing me up so fucking early?

Talking about being the morning person. Your pregant with three pups whore.

Grrrr say that again and i'll rip your eyes out and feed it to the dogs.

I bet you wouldn't!

I would too!

( What fools. There so young and stupid. Bickering like there five. Anywho's a bunch of drama coming lol! )

Change in POV: Miroku

As i got up out of bed to the sound of my wife pukeing over the toilet i rushed to the bathroom and held her hair as she puked for a good 15 min.

Sango what's wrong? He said holding her body as well.

I'm...(pukes)...per- pregant-...( pukes )...can you belive-...(pukes)... ok i think i'm done for now miroku. As i saw her pick herself off the floor as i helped she flushed the toilet and washed her mouth out then she turned to me and started to cry into my scholder.

It's ok sango being pregant is a good thing we've been wanting for so long. I said soothing her with " Shh's " as she started to settle down.

It's not that miroku it's just that the baby is messing with my emotins and these are tears of joy. I'm beareing your children miroku. Do you know how happy i'am? Well do you?

I just held her tighter and cried with her. ( Ick to musshy! Someone please bring in the action police! lol )

**11/2 Month later...**

Inuyasha! Today's the dayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! It feels like the wedding again!

Damn i hate babyshowers...SIT BOY! THUD! I just had to open my big mouth.

Yes you did now hurry up and set up the table, food, games and stage along with the speaker in the back.

-Sighs- Yes Baby. _Grrrrr why i always gotta set up everything man she is so gonna pay with sex when theses damn pup arrive. Hehehehehehehehehehe-_

I HEARD THAT! She said yelling from the front door.

Damn mate sense's. Said Inuyasha setting up the weird food cravings trays for the pregant woman in the back next to the huge swimming pool.

As kagome was up front greeting her freinds from back in hawaii and her currrent pregant freinds wich was sango and rin. They all headed to the back for the weird foods as Akira and Inutashio handle the rest of the people at the front door while kaggie and inuzayio look at baby pictures near the gift table.

-10 min later-

**Ahem may i have everyone's attention? Said inutashio tapping hard but lightly on a wine glass that held his sparkleing champaine that sango brought along with her as a gift but everyone end up drinking it. ( Hehhehehehehehehehehe )**

**As everyone turned there attention to inutashio on the stage they lifted up there wine glassess for a cheers before he started his speech.**

**Now i'm glad to say when i don't just speak for myself but also of Akira, Kaggie and my wife inuzayio when i say were glad to be the grand and god parents of the up coming pups. I would like to congragulate my son's as well as there mates Kagome and Rin and also like to congragulate my god son and god daughter sango and miroku for the pup there also about to bring forth. Now we all know in two weeks or so Kagome and Rin are due with there pups so as you see them one last time before we open the presents i would just like to congragulate you once again on your wondurs-**

AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Screamed Kagome in pain while falling to her knees and holding her stomach as her white dress by her waist line sunndenly begun to leak blood.

KAGOME! Yelled a worried and terrifed Inuyasha, Inutashio, Akira, Hojo and Miroku from in front and beside her on the stage were the audinced gasped in fright while Sango, Kaggie and Rin were already calling the abulance but it didn't come in time so inuyasha had to go to extreme measures with kagome. He put her on his back and told everyone to drive to the hospital. He leaped from buliding to buliding as kagome was koncked out cold and was bleeding even more than before. What seemed to be a three our drive with inuyasha leaping demon speed he arrived there in less than 5 min. As he got to the entrance he busted the double doors open with kagome still on his back. As he was running tworads the front desk his docter was just finishing with another paitent and nearly stopped him in his tracks. As soon as he smelt kagome's sent mixed with blood he grabbed inuyasha's hand and rusheded him to the delivery wing of the hospital. Two seconds after they got there Doctor. Zaio ( Yeah i just thought of a name but this is the same one that saw them last month when they found out she was pregant. ) pushed inuyasha out but he didn't want to leave her sight or even blink for he feared she was very ill and wasn't going to get better.

Inuyasha please leave! Kagome is just in black-out and is having contractions she nearly about to give birth that is all nothing to worry over but one thing...

If you don't want to die an early grave i suggest you start making sense old man! He yelled and everyone stopped what they were doing in the hospital and listend to the converation on the delivery wing of the hospital and got closer to hear the argument.

We don't know how many pups she going to give birth to now and if you don't leave now she is going to bleed to death let me at least call in the nurse to help delivery the baby and stop the bleeding Mr.Takaishi Please! Just Wait Outside Of The Door. Please. Inuyasha just had his head down for if he didn't leave his wife in the room and let the nurses and the docters she would die from blood lost so he quickyl left the room and let the nurses and docters take care of her until she gave birth.

3 Hours Later

Inuyasha was the luckiest man alive. He never felt happier for his pups were born and instead of two there were three...three beautiful baby boy hanyou's. He was glad to be a father and all of a sudden there was a knock at the door by a assitant who was at the front desk earlier by the main wing who seemed to be talking about people who are apart of inuyasha's family and was here to see the baby and inuyasha said the ok and let them enter.

( Everyone gasped as they saw three male hanyou's in his hands )

Inuyasha?... Said a awakeing kagome.

Kagome... Your awake and well but keep it down the pups are asleep. As she looked at his arms all she could do was smile with joy. She also had tears of happiness drizzle down her face.

Can i hold them yash? Asked kagome streching her arms out as she was laying on the hospital bed.

Of course kagome but be careful there sleeping. He said as she nodded and took hold of her three baby boys. She was the happiest woman when she held her pups close.

Awwwwww there so adorable... Said a crying sango. Yeah there so cute and the look just like inuyasha. Said a lit up miroku. _Were grandparents... Said there parents. _I'm a uncle. Said sesshomaru smiling for the first time at his three nephew. ( SESSHOMARU SMILEING? AHHHH! WHAT HAS THE WORLD COME TO! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD! LOOOOOOOOOL JUST KIDDING. ) And i'm a proud auntie. Replied Rin. Aw man and that leaves me as what? Said Hojo feeling down as he was about to leave when inuyasha grabbed the hayou's scholder and said..._The Godbrother..._ HoJo eyes wide nearly he just stood there in amzement. Me? He said turnig around. Yes you...brother... Hojo never felt happiness since his father and mother and two sister's died in that car crash 10 years ago when he was just a pup. You really mean it inuyasha? He said with hope in his eyes. Inuyasha closed his eyes and nodded a yes. Hojo's eyes nearly lit up with happiness. He never felt this warm to a family since all those years ago. All of the sudden the nurse and docter came back in with 3 Birth Cetificates and a pen.

Mr. and Mrs.Takaishi these are the three birth certificates for your three beutiful baby sons all you have to do is to fill out there name and ID ( Basically what they look like lol just for u people who don't know lol )

They nodded as they started to fill it out aloud:

Birth Ceitificate: 1st Born

Name: Inuyasha Jr. Sex: Male Date Of Birth: August 02,2007 Time: 8:30 pm

ID:Long white hair, Doggie puppy like ears. Color: white with pink inside, Birth marks: Two at back of neck, Eye color: Golden Brown, Hanyou: Very sharp claws&fangs, Blood: Mixed: Hanyou&Miko

Name: Insyie Takaishi, Sex: Male, Date Of Birth: August 02,2007, Time: 9:25, ID:Long white hair with black tips. Doggie puppy like ears. Color: Black with pink insides and white tips, Birth marks: Two at back of neck, Eye color: Violet with a little bit of dark brown, Hanyou: Very sharp claws&fangs, Blood: Mixed: Hanyou&Miko.

Birth Certificate: 3rd Born

Name: Kohu Takaishi, Sex: Male, Date Of Birth: August 02,2007 , Time: 9:45 ,

ID: Long black hair, Doggie puppy like ears. Color: Black with pink insides, Birth Marks: Two at the back of neck, Eye Color: Golden brown, Forests Green and Light Brown Mixed all in one, Hanyou: Very sharp Calws&Fangs, Blood: Mixed: Hanyou&Miko.

Thank you... Now i congragulate you and your three male pups... And a goodnight to the rest of you all and oh Mrs. Takaishi you have to stay at the hospital tonight just to make sure your hanyou pups are strong and healthy exspecially with the mixed blood that runs threw there vains we have to make sure nothing is worng. Said the nurse as they both left after saying what was needed to be said.

Wow what a crazy night... Who knew kagome would birth two weeks before her time at hre baby shower? Hmmm how cauotic. Said a laughing miroku as everyone joined in.

Yeah...( Coughs ) What a night... Said a very happy kagome while hearing her pups purrr as they sleep just like how there father would purr if kagome were to rub his ears. But one out of all three started to awaken and start to discover his surroundings...( I'll give you three seconds to try and figure out wich out of the three is so curious?...give up? ) As his father would it was Insyie yup the little guy was so curious until he spotted a figure that looked just like him...his father. He started at him till inuyasha finally noticed that one of his pups were awake, lively and stareing at him. So he did as any father would... to stare back and pick up his 2nd oldest son. Once he did that insyie jumped up in his arms wanting a hug... ( Awwwww that so sweet...But wait what's this?... ) But all of a sudden the little one day old insyie climbed up onto his head and started to chw on his ear. There were soft giggels and aww's coming from his family and wife why he tryed his hardest to get insyie off of his head. As he sturggled to do that insyie fell almost hitting the floor until his father caught him not with his hands but with his teeth. As inuyasha's fangs grabbed onto the blue kimioko he placed him back in his arms and unto his lap. As everyone wacthed in amazement they saw little claws holding onto his father clawed hand inuyasha couldn't do anything but smile...( Awwwww that even cuiter! )...

A Month Later

Kagome and Inuyasha were in a deep sleep in the middle of the night until...

( Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... )

Hmmmm? Grrr "O" Damn the pups are going to wake kagome... Inuyasha thought dangerously as he lifted kagome off of his chest and layed it on his pillow too give it the affect that he was there. As he got up he realized that it was Insyie and Kohu who was crying so he rushed to the baby room right next to there's and nearly tripped on a teddy bear that was given from sesshomaru that night at the hospital. As he finally got over to were his pups were he cradled the two pups in his arms as they fell fast asleep then he layed the two pups next to there sibling jr and headed back tworads his and kagome's master bedroom. Once he got there kagome was still asleep as he picked her up from his side and layed her head back on his chest as he fell into a deep slumber along with his mate.

20 min later...

Waaaaaaaaaaa! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Oh no not again. He said waking out of his light slumber. As he got up to see what wrong he walked into a wall before getting into the nursery. He walked in as he saw that inuyasha was biteing on kohu's ear and fighting while kohu was crying and insyie was the one just obsreveing it all with a -idiot-brothers- look on his cute little face. Inuyasha was a proud father as he took care of the situation and turned around as he walked into a wall i bet he wasn't so proud now.

Damn Wall. He whisperd as he went back to his room to sleep.

To be continued...

HATE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! HAHA YES SADLY THE STORY IS OVER!... OR IS IT? WELL IT'S NOT MUHAHHAHAHA THERE'S A #2 MUHAHAHAHAHAH I'M THE GREATEST NOW HUH? YUP FOLLOW KAGOME AND INUYASHA THREW THERE BIG STEP IN PARENT HOOD AND SURPRISES THREW OUT THE GROUP "SENSATION"! MUHAHAHAHHAHAAH I KNOW YOU LOVE ME! wELL I KNOW YA STILL HATE ME FOR UPDATEING SO DARN LATE BUT THE #2 IS COMING SOON IT'S CALLED:

Growing-Pains2: The Revenge Of Kikyo And Kouga. See Ya Soon And Always **REVIEW!**


	9. AN: Accounts Switched, READ First

Guess who's back?

Sorry about all the drama with all the sudden post on my stories and my forums that happened two years ago, almost three if I'm not mistaken. There was so much crap going on, so many issues that held up my work. But I am back on fan fiction, sadly to say.. I will not be on Kag-Inuss anymore. My account will be: Avello. Just search that name and PM me. I know that I told you guys to go to Drained Gray. Yet, a lot of things happened and I was unable to attend that User. I am going to publish some fresh stuff really soon. My first project on my new account that I made two days ago, is going to be a lemon series. Also, My Baby's Daddy and Growing Pains and other popular stories that I've created will be updated as well. They will be re-posted to my new account instead of being here. After October 31st, 2011. My Kag-Inuss account will be no more. So if you would like to continue following me, please make sure to add me on my account: Avello, so that you are able to keep up with my old and new work. I really missed you guys and now I'm here to stay.

I hope after a year, my fans are still with me… Hopefully D: I really appreciate even the people who were there for me as very faithful fans and I really appreciate that. I am just sorry that I left so suddenly without warning. So if you have any problems finding my user, you can e-mail me at avello gotico (aol) com. Love You All!

Kag-Inuss/Avello

URL: (fan fiction) .net/~avello


End file.
